Aun siendo tarde
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: El año de 1865 ofrecía a Elsa la oportunidad de decidir entre desenmascarar o no lo que tenía muchos años guardando. Ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. AU. Oneshot. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns.


El año de 1865 ofrecía a Elsa la oportunidad de decidir entre desenmascarar o no lo que tenía muchos años guardando. Ya había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tendría que ser muy rica para que algo me perteneciera, pero desafortunadamente mi cuenta de banco no tiene muchos ceros. NADA me pertenece.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias: **AU. OoC. Long-shot. No sería yo sin un poco de Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Idea adaptada, pero un poco confusa, si llegan al final sabrán por qué. Puede que un poco de fluff :3

* * *

**Aun siendo tarde**

_Oneshot_

* * *

_Año de 1861: El periódico local se encuentra renovado. Manténgase informado sobre toda la información que transcurre en Arendelle._

...

Aun cuando era muy escéptica a toda esa clase de temas, Elsa Snow se enamoró a la edad de dieciocho años, en el año de 1858.

Ocurrió de manera imprevisible o, quizá, de forma lenta, y nunca se percató de ello.

El hecho importante fue que se enamoró siete años atrás.

De su vecino, Hans Westerguard.

Décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

Quizá ese título debió eliminar todos sus sentimientos, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se enamoró de él.

Claro, que él no de ella.

Historia triste, por supuesto.

Para Hans Westerguard, Elsa sólo era la joven que vivía cruzando el jardín que compartían los acaudalados residentes de esa zona particular de Arendelle.

¿Cómo era que vivía cerca de un príncipe, siendo que aquél no era el de su país?

Un hecho curioso, en verdad.

Desde su juventud, él residía en la espectacular casa que colindaba con la de ella -los primeros años junto a dos de sus hermanos-, porque alguien necesitaba encargarse de las relaciones que Arendelle mantenía con el reino vecino, las Islas del Sur. Hans no se encargó de ello hasta la edad de veinticinco -un año atrás-, pero eso no importaba.

Elsa creció manteniendo una relación cordial con el pelirrojo de ojos verdes, con una extraña combinación de encanto y arrogancia en una sola persona.

Lamentablemente, él siempre la vio como una joven aceptable.

Y nada más.

¿Por qué, conociéndolo desde la edad de trece años, llegó a enamorarse cinco años después?

Elsa no tenía una gran certeza a eso, sólo sabía que fue cuando realmente se fijó en él.

No como su vecina, conocida o posible amiga.

Recordaba perfectamente aquel día de 1858.

Estaban a principios de invierno y ella había decidido practicar patinaje en el pequeño estanque congelado muy cerca de las montañas. Se dedicaba a avanzar lentamente en el hielo, que era su peor temor.

Sus poderes nevados siempre le habían hecho temblar y pocas veces abandonaba su casa, pero aquella vez tomó la decisión de querer aprender a controlar una técnica relacionada con el hielo, para luego poder continuar con el manejo de sus habilidades.

Momentáneamente se había quitado los guantes para tratar de crear una conexión con el escenario en que se encontraba. Había logrado recorrer un metro de camino cuando pasó.

Sintió miedo y creó una leve brisa a su alrededor, que le traicionó, porque uno de los guantes azules voló lejos de ella.

Lo miró detenidamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, ya había causado 'extraños inviernos' en Arendelle y no quería otros.

Supo que debía confiar en sí misma, nadie estaba cerca y sólo ella sabía de sus habilidades, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era recuperar el guante para que no ocurriera una helada.

Sin embargo, escuchó voces.

Y el miedo de dañarles le paralizó.

Estiró su mano hacia la dirección en que el guante volaba y, sin quererlo, aumentó la ráfaga de aire frío.

Misma que provocó el objeto llegara a los ojos del joven montado en el caballo, o que estuvo sobre él.

El guante había obstruido la vista del jinete y provocado que cayera en la nieve.

Rápidamente Elsa se acercó a él, buscando excusas para el accidente que había ocasionado.

¡Fue la causante de que un hombre cayera de su caballo y se mojara con el aguanieve!

Mas no se preparó para lo que ocurrió.

El pelirrojo, Hans Westerguard, rió.

De una manera demasiado infantil para sus veinte años, sin siquiera preocuparse por estar empapado o parecer ridículo ante la mujer frente a él.

Sólo había reído.

Para luego mirarla con sus ojos color esmeralda, sin ningún resentimiento.

-Debería pasar menos tiempo con sus guantes, señorita Snow, tiene unas manos muy preciosas -dijo alzando la prenda con delicadeza, habiéndola reconocido como una de las que ella usaba.

Las manos de Elsa estaban apresadas cerca de su cuerpo, sin querer hacer algún movimiento que pudiera ponerle en peligro.

-Sin embargo -continuó él levantándose y sacudiendo la nieve, tomando el otro guante que había caído cuando ella se acercó-, si usted se siente a gusto con ellos no tengo algún impedimento, ¿me permite? -señaló sus manos.

Ella le miró recelosa.

Él sonrió y comentó después: -Tiene nieve sobre su cabello -causando que ella llevara su mano derecha a su cabeza, descuidando la otra, que Hans aprovechó para tomar.

Y colocarle el respectivo guante.

Elsa le dirigió entonces una mirada asombrada.

-Ahora no habrá problema con el otro, ¿o sí? –preguntó el pelirrojo con gracia, ella suspiró y le entregó la mano derecha. Él depositó un beso caballeroso en sus nudillos antes de cubrirlo con la tela de algodón.

-¿Ha sido muy difícil? -ella esbozó una diminuta sonrisa.

-Lamento haber provocado cayera de su caballo, su Alteza -pronunció con serenidad, realizando una reverencia.

-No tiene por qué culparse, señorita Snow, en algún momento debo caer -expresó él con arrogancia-. Si me disculpa, debo proseguir mi camino, disfrute su patinaje -y, después de inclinar su cabeza, se retiró.

Sólo así se había percatado de su enamoramiento.

Que creyó pasajero, pero no lo fue.

Le siguió queriendo el año siguiente a ése, en 1859; lo seguía haciendo tres años más tarde, en 1861, cuando él partió de Arendelle; seguía sintiéndolo el anterior, 1864, cuando regresó para cumplir su responsabilidad.

Simplemente le quería.

Y tal vez seguiría haciéndolo mucho después del presente año, 1865.

Sin embargo, en los siete años que llevaba enamorada de él, Hans no le había correspondido -principalmente el tiempo que estuvo fuera- y lo más seguro era que no llegara a hacerlo.

Por eso su amor no correspondido era un secreto que guardaba y guardaría hasta finalizar sus días.

Incluso si se casaba, como su tía le convencía que hiciera.

Ese año.

Después de cinco de no darle alguna oportunidad al matrimonio.

Su tía tenía razón, casarse era lo más conveniente.

Necesitaba esconder a su enamorado en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

Ese año, mil ochocientos sesenta y cinco, sería distinto.

.

.

.

* * *

_Año de 1861: La pensión de los ancianos de Arendelle aumentó de manera considerable, abasteciendo de forma espléndida las necesidades de quienes en el pasado trabajaron arduamente para hoy merecerlo._

...

Elsa realizó la reverencia de rigor y el pelirrojo colocó sus manos en posición para comenzar el vals. Hans siempre le dedicaba un baile cuando estaban presentes en el mismo evento, ambos eran perfectamente conscientes que lo hacía porque ella era demasiado tímida y la única forma de atraer la atención de posibles pretendientes era si un hombre importante le sacaba a bailar.

A ella no le importaba, no era una mujer demasiado conversadora y disfrutaba la atención que él le brindaba lo que durara las piezas de baile.

No siempre eran valses, pero en todos ellos él procuraba hacerle sobresalir, para que otros se animaran a darle una oportunidad como posible 'enamorada'.

Elsa sabía que ella tenía demasiadas buenas cualidades, era una joven bien agraciada de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, de figura menuda, con una buena dote e hija legítima. Pero también mantenía la certeza de que sus pocas habilidades sociales hacían gran peso en la balanza.

Inclinándola al lado equivocado.

-Me pregunto si utiliza su gran inteligencia para apartar a gran parte de los hombres, señorita Snow -comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa arrogante y educada, sin querer hacer sonar las palabras como un insulto.

-Me temo que ése sería un movimiento no muy inteligente de mi parte, su Alteza -manifestó la rubia con sinceridad, sin querer mirar los ojos verdes de su pareja de baile.

Los demás pares de ojos del salón estarían observando el intercambio que ellos mantenían, muchas madres casamenteras tenían la vaga esperanza de poder atrapar al príncipe de las Islas del Sur y ella no quería estar en la lista negra de las mujeres, por mucho que la idea de convertirse en la esposa de él le atrajera.

-Entonces, sin querer inmiscuirme demasiado, ¿este año ha decidido desposarse? -le preguntó el príncipe, haciéndoles recorrer los pulidos suelos de madera del salón de paredes color crema y largas cortinas violetas.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente el tiempo en que he permanecido soltera, su Alteza -concedió calmada, sin importarle que él tocara un tema demasiado personal.

Él asintió.

-Espero que encuentre el triunfo en su tarea, señorita Snow -dijo el pelirrojo cuando se escuchaban los últimos acordes de la orquesta. Se detuvieron y volvieron a realizar una reverencia.

Hans le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hacia donde su tía se encontraba.

-¿No considera al matrimonio entre sus planes, su Alteza? -cuestionó sin parecer realmente entrometida, recibiendo una sonrisa ladeada de él, antes de que negara.

-En el pasado me interesé en tomar a una reina por esposa, pero con los años he aprendido que me encuentro mucho mejor solo, señorita Snow -admitió su acompañante.

Una parte de ella se alegró y la otra se entristeció.

-Sus admiradoras se sentirán completamente decepcionadas -agregó dedicándole una sonrisa tímida, mientras recorrían los alrededores del salón, el camino más indicado para llegar donde las mujeres mayores.

-Creo que serán las madres quienes sufrirán -aseguró el otro sonriente, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la rubia, enfundada en un vestido tan azul como sus ojos, ambos resplandecientes esa noche.

Avanzaron y observaron que la tía de Elsa se encontraba cerca de Anna y su pretendiente principal, Kristoff Bjorgman, dueño de un negocio que se encargaba del aprovechamiento del hielo.

-¿Es él el afortunado? -interrogó el pelirrojo, observando al rubio de ojos marrones que conversaba con la menor de las hermanas.

Elsa suspiró, era un alivio que el 'enamoramiento' de un día de su hermana hacia el príncipe Hans hubiera terminado y no quedara rastro alguno.

-Así es, él es un joven muy serio y es muy aparente el interés que tiene hacia Anna –contestó feliz por la de cabellos anaranjados, el año anterior finalmente le había revelado su secreto y la relación entre ambas era muy unida, aunque su hermana se casara no romperían ese vínculo que recuperaron después de años de separación debido a sus poderes.

-Me siento orgulloso de que su interés por mí haya concluido satisfactoriamente -anunció el pelirrojo de patillas alargadas-. Lo siento, señorita Snow, aquello no sonó muy amable.

-No se preocupe, mi hermana es un poco romántica, cuando el año pasado le salvó de caer al agua ella no pudo más que decir que era amor a primera vista, Anna todavía era una jovencita cuando usted llegó a Arendelle, y sólo tenía diecisiete cuando usted partió hace cuatro años, no puede culparla por no recordar lo suficiente a su vecino, su Alteza -al pelirrojo le sorprendió que la frase fuera mucho más larga de lo esperado, pocas veces era cuando Elsa conversaba más, siendo la mayor parte de las pláticas sobre su hermana. Era una lástima porque su voz era muy melodiosa y agradable.

-Es verdad -admitió él sin perder la compostura-. No hemos sido muy cercanos, pese a ser vecinos, pero las he visto crecer a ambas, en especial a usted, señorita Snow, siempre le recuerdo cerca de la ventana de su biblioteca, que colinda con mi estudio privado -Hans observó cómo los ojos de ella se abrieron, pero la conversación no siguió, porque habían llegado a su destino.

Elsa realizó la reverencia al llegar donde su tía, agradeciendo al príncipe su caballerosidad, aun cuando seguía sorprendida por las palabras de él. Antes de partir, el pelirrojo inclinó su cabeza a ella y sus acompañantes.

Siguió con la mirada el rumbo que tomaba la figura enfundada en un traje de gala real color blanco, con distintas condecoraciones.

Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar a Anna hablándole.

* * *

_Año de 1861: Los caminos del reino han sido mejorados; zonas inhabitables en el pasado ahora cuentan con las condiciones óptimas para llevarse a cabo construcciones._

...

Cuando uno de sus hermanos mayores estaba de visita, Hans Westerguard sabía que sólo auguraba a problemas -para él- y diversión -del hermano correspondiente-. Siempre que se encontraba acompañado de alguno de ellos algo ocurría; uno, se sentía miserable al percatarse que nunca olvidarían que era el menor -deseaba intercambiar su lugar con alguno de ellos-; dos, descubría una nueva ventaja a esa decisión de sus padres de haberlos desperdigado en diferentes naciones; tres, conocía los beneficios de no tener que encontrar respuestas adecuadas para ellos.

Probablemente faltaba nombrar suficientes números de su lista, pero aquellas tres eran las esenciales. Sus doce hermanos le importaban -principalmente las opiniones que tuvieran de él-, incluso podía decir que les tenía afecto aun cuando no habían pasado más que dos o tres veces todos juntos; mas era perfectamente capaz de darse cuenta que él era el único perspicaz entre los trece -ahí la razón de sus listas-.

Tal vez era el beneficio de ser el menor y crecer apartado de ellos, no lo sabía. Cuando se percató del poco tiempo que compartía con su familia no tenía más hermanos en casa y sus padres tenían sus obligaciones, cuando decidió que no importaba la poca atención había llegado a Arendelle a vivir con dos de ellos.

A los quince años aprendió la poca información que sabía de algunos de sus hermanos.

En el caso de Georg, Hans sabía que él siempre fastidiaba hasta lograr que la persona en cuestión dijera cosas que realmente no quería, sólo para hacerle callar -he ahí el tercer punto de su lista-. El hermano número ocho se aprovechaba de su edad para pretender que era más listo que los demás -principalmente de Hans, que recordaba el punto número uno-. Y, por sobre todo, siempre provocaba malentendidos -el punto número dos-.

Hans, tan observador como era, se daba cuenta que sus conclusiones nunca fallaban. Principalmente en aquel momento.

-¿Te imaginarías a vuestros hijos? -comentaba el de cabellos castaños, continuando la conversación que siempre tocaba cuando le veía-. En verdad no sé por qué no te decides y finalmente le propones matrimonio a la vecina rubia -llevó una mano a su bigote-, la señorita Elsa Snow, es una joven muy hermosa y pertenece a Arendelle, te aceptarían aquí con mayores motivos.

-Deja a la señorita Snow en paz, Georg -masculló Hans irritado, su hermano llevaba hablando de ella diez minutos, pareciera que estuviera completamente interesado en hacerle parte de la familia.

-Si hubiera sido más joven yo me habría casado con ella, pero también sería un poco extraño, porque yo la conocí cuando niña y me pareció adorable -siguió el mayor-, claro que al crecer se volvió muy guapa.

-Estás casado -le respondió saliendo al jardín, para tomar aire fresco.

-Eso no significa que no pueda apreciar que es bonita -objetó el otro, siguiéndole-. Ya sabes que un hombre casado puede…

-No trates de incluir a la señorita Snow en esa oración -espetó al saber que su hermano se refería a convertirla en su amante, aunque tenía el consuelo que la joven ni siquiera consideraría la propuesta antes de rechazarla.

-Bueno, siempre queda la opción de que te cases con ella…

-No comiences de nuevo, Georg Westerguard -interrumpió, fastidiándose.

-Así la relación quedaría entre familia -completó el mayor.

-¡No me casaré con Elsa Snow… -escucharon el sonido de algo caer antes de que Hans pudiera concluir 'para que te aproveches de ella'.

Ambos, pálidos, observaron a la joven de la que hablaban. Habían olvidado el detalle de que compartían el mismo jardín.

Elsa se encontraba acercándose a la fuente; al ver el libro en el suelo, Hans concluyó que iba a leer aprovechando lo agradable que se encontraba la mañana.

-No es lo que parece, señorita Snow -trató de explicar, pensando rápidamente en qué decir. Maldiciendo igualmente a su hermano, aunque Georg también estaba sorprendido por la presencia de la joven. Involuntariamente sonrió de lado.

Gesto malinterpretado por ella.

-Siento parecer maleducada, pero creo que en ningún momento le he hecho alguna propuesta de matrimonio, su Alteza -replicó ella, dirigiéndose a él, que asintió, odiando otro de los malentendidos provocados por su hermano.

¡Ya no tenía dieciséis!

Era casi once años mayor, no podía haber caído en su juego cuando ya tenía experiencia. Lastimosamente se había visto en la necesidad de proteger a la rubia que en esos momentos les miraba con firmeza, a ambos.

Podría haber jurado que ella merecía estar tras una nación.

Tenía más fuerza de voluntad que ellos dos juntos.

-Así es, señorita Snow -afirmó, complaciente, tratando el asunto con educación.

-Por lo cual, si me lo permite, no tiene por qué rechazarme sin tener motivos -continuó ella, sin titubear.

-Sin embargo, le debo una disculpa, creo que el mal uso de palabras pudo haber herido sus sentimientos, señorita Snow -expresó verdaderamente apenado. Le vio unir sus manos frente a ella, un gesto que recordaba haberle visto hacer muchas veces.

-No creo que haya ofensa si no me he visto afectada por el significado de lo que dijo -de acuerdo, aquello lastimó su ego. De reojo observó cómo su hermano imitó la sonrisa que portaba anteriormente-. A lo que me refiero es, si no es mucho el atrevimiento, su Alteza -la joven dirigió su mirada a Georg, para indicar que era a él. Su hermano se irguió-, si yo le digo que no me casaré con usted, ¿se sentiría ofendido?

-Mucho me temo que me sentiría halagado de que me haya considerado, señorita Snow, pero no me ofendería si es franca conmigo -respondió su hermano titubeante, tragando saliva.

Elsa inclinó su cabeza en agradecimiento antes de dirigir sus ojos azules hacia Hans.

-Entonces, su Alteza, no me casaré con usted -ella mentía al decir que no hería escucharlo-. Como entre ustedes no pueden negar una proposición, no hay más que decir -la observó recoger su libro con lentitud-. Siento que pueda parecer incorrecto de mi parte, pero si seguirán haciendo declaraciones como ésa, procuren no utilizar nombres de las otras vecinas o hablar demasiado alto -reprendió inteligentemente antes de hacerles una reverencia a ambos-. Con permiso, les dejaré ocupar el jardín.

Por costumbre inclinaron la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos lo hizo con comodidad.

-Creo que sería una buena adición a la familia -agregó su hermano mayor, después que la joven de vestido verde hubiera entrado a su hogar. Hans le dirigió una mala mirada.

-Por una vez, Georg, cállate -ordenó Hans antes de entrar a su propia casa, molesto.

.

Elsa agradeció que por muchos años tuviera que haber controlado sus sentimientos frente a otras personas, porque de no haber sido así la conversación mantenida momentos atrás no habría tomado aquel rumbo.

Rápidamente tomó los guantes que dejó en la mesilla de centro de la biblioteca y se los colocó, para después abandonar la habitación con intención de ir a su dormitorio.

En la fiesta de dos semanas atrás se había dado por enterada que él tenía buena vista a uno de sus lugares favoritos, por lo que no podía desahogarse allí.

Entró a su habitación de tonos azules y violetas hasta avanzar a la cama para respirar con calma. Era una suerte que respetaran su privacidad y no le pudieran sorprender en aquel momento. Sintió que las sábanas azules se convertían en hielo, obligándose a pensar en momentos alegres con aquellos a quienes quería.

Se concentró en el cariño de su padre, la sonrisa de su madre, la vitalidad de su hermana, el gran afecto e ingenuidad de su amigo Olaf, el cariño maternal de su tía Gerda.

Rodeó sus rodillas, convenciéndose que había vivido la muerte de sus padres a los once años y que el dolor del rechazo era mucho menor comparado a ése.

Debía de enfocarse en el amor de su familia, que le daba completas fuerzas para manejar sus poderes, llevaba un año sin descontrolarse, no podía perder su gran avance.

El frío a su alrededor comenzó a disminuir hasta sólo sentirlo en su propio cuerpo.

Suspiró de alivio y dejó escapar una sola lágrima.

Tenía que continuar con su decisión de guardar su enamoramiento en una parte de su mente.

Paseó la mirada por su habitación antes de recostarse, la cómoda, el ropero, el tocador y su biombo estaban impecables, el frío se había ido completamente.

-Ojalá fuera así de fácil -murmuró dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde entraban los rayos solares.

* * *

_Año de 1862: Los tejados de las casas han recibido las reparaciones necesarias, un gran beneficio para los inviernos que azotan a nuestro reino._

...

Dos días después de aquella conversación, Elsa se percató que el pelirrojo quería disculparse, porque se acercaba a ella con intenciones de tratar el asunto aunque, para su propio beneficio, siempre la encontraba acompañada.

Sólo que en la reunión actual prefería la compañía del príncipe a tener la del Duque de Weselton, un anciano completamente patético que estaba junto a ella sólo porque otras personas sí habían llegado a excusarse cuando le tenían cerca demasiado tiempo -tampoco podían ignorar que era un hombre de alto rango-. El hombre de piel sonrosada, baja estatura, cabello blanco y anteojos estaba alardeando sobre los buenos contactos que tenía y el buen manejo de sus 'nada envidiables' propiedades cuando el pelirrojo llegó a su lado, preguntándole si el siguiente baile lo tenía ocupado que, para su desdicha, no lo hacía.

Por mucho que así lo hubiera querido, no podía dedicarse a rechazar a un príncipe -además de que era la excusa perfecta para apartarse de la presencia del anciano, que después de mucho tiempo hubiera 'ofrecido amablemente' bailar con ella-, por lo que asintió y se disculpó con el hombre mayor cuando se daban por terminado los acordes de la cuartilla.

Lo que significaba que el siguiente sería un vals. Antes de la cena, lo que le obligaría ser la pareja del pelirrojo durante ella, principalmente porque no era un evento formal.

Por la sonrisa irónica del rostro del joven, él lo tenía perfectamente claro.

-¿Me permitirá ofrecer mis sinceras disculpas, señorita Snow? -cuestionó él cuando daban un giro. La falda de su vestido violeta se extendió levemente ante el rápido acorde, obstruyendo la vista del pantalón negro que completaba el saco azul y camisa blanca del príncipe.

Hans Westerguard realizó una sonrisa de lado al escuchar su suspiro.

-Debería olvidar el asunto, su Alteza. Estoy segura que su hermano no hará mención de él, yo tampoco lo haré, así que sólo seguiremos recordándolo si usted lo trae a colación -comentó educada, sintiendo cómo él apretaba su mano, obligándole a subir la mirada a los ojos verdes.

-Mucho mejor. Señorita Snow, no volveré a mencionarlo si usted acepta mis disculpas, realmente estoy apenado por las palabras que escuchó hace unos días -confió él en voz baja, apartando brevemente la mirada de la suya para percatarse que no fuera a chocarse con otra pareja-. ¿Creerá en mis palabras?

-No debo desconfiar de las palabras de un… -él le interrumpió y ella observó el amago de sonrisa que formó en su cara.

-No le estoy pidiendo me disculpe como príncipe o caballero, sino como Hans, señorita Snow -Elsa asintió con lentitud, analizando las palabras.

-Deberá disculparme a mí por la manera en que me dirigí a su hermano y a usted, su Alteza -comentó calmada.

-No tiene por qué, señorita. Si usted me ha disculpado, el asunto no volverá a ser tratado otra vez -la joven inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación-. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, déjeme decirle que debería mantener una conversación con mi hermano y percatarse que él constantemente provoca que la gente diga cosas que no piensa, creando malentendidos.

Elsa miró extrañada al príncipe, sin querer darse esperanzas ante las palabras.

-No me atrevería a repetir la conversación, pero le aseguro que no es algo contra usted lo que dije, simplemente no se completó la oración que saldría de mis labios. Usted es una joven que haría completamente afortunado al hombre con quien se casara -la rubia presintió que sus mejillas adquirieron una leve tonalidad rojiza. Él sonrió de lado y se separó para realizar la reverencia que finalizaba el baile compartido.

Hans le ofreció su brazo, a ella no le quedó más opción que colocar la palma de su mano sobre él.

-¿Aún sigue haciendo su arte, señorita Snow? -conversó él mientras se dirigían al comedor, ella sintiéndose incómoda al ser la compañera de una figura distinguible.

Elsa hubiera podido reír si él conociera su secreto, el pelirrojo se refería a los bocetos que pintaba en un cuaderno de dibujo, no a las esculturas de nieve -y muñecos- que tendía a hacer.

¿Cómo era que él sabía de sus bocetos?

Simple, una mañana ella se encontraba dibujando en la banca frente a la fuente del jardín; era uno de esos días en que trataba de salir de la biblioteca o su habitación, principalmente para recibir la luz solar. No se había percatado de la presencia del príncipe hasta que él silbó en apreciación de la imitación de la maceta de flores violetas colocada junto a la puerta de su hogar.

Su autocontrol fue el suficiente como para no helarle, principalmente porque había ocurrido unas semanas después del incidente con el guante, cuando había descubierto su enamoramiento.

-Es una actividad que dudo poder abandonar, su Alteza -respondió con voz acompasada.

-He de suponer que ha avanzado lo suficiente desde que vi los pocos dibujos que había hecho -comentó Hans apartando el asiento que ocupaba uno de los lugares centrales en la mesa. Asintió en agradecimiento.

-Así es, su Alteza, aunque no lo suficiente -otras cosas le mantenían ocupada.

-¿Será amable conmigo y me mostrará algún boceto? -Elsa titubeó antes de responder, mientras observaba cómo los sirvientes llevaban el primer plato a la mesa. Debía pensar cuál de sus cuadernos no contenía dibujos relacionados con sus poderes o temas personales.

-Aun cuando ha visto mejores, si usted así lo desea -ofreció.

-Insisto, señorita Snow, usted tiene talento con el arte.

-Gracias, su Alteza -pausó un momento-. ¿Ha sido satisfactoria la relación que mantiene con Arendelle? -cuestionó, dando así paso a pláticas banales.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a conversar sin demasiada reserva, analizó el pelirrojo, agradeciendo poder ser él quien la escuchara.

Eso significaba que obtenía un poco de su confianza y no entendía por qué eso le gustaba, nunca le había dado la suficiente importancia a la joven que vivía frente a su casa.

* * *

_Año de 1863: Han llegado dos profesores para dar clases a los pequeños que no tienen oportunidad de costear tutores particulares._

...

La rubia realizó otro trazo en su cuaderno, decidiendo si realmente lo que hacía era correcto, apartó el carboncillo del papel, estiró sus brazos sosteniendo su dibujo de forma vertical y observó lo que trazaba, las líneas rectas que conformaban el edificio, las numerosas ventanas ubicadas en los sitios correctos para la entrada del sol, la amplia puerta…

Y una sombra que obstruyó la iluminación que había ido a buscar al jardín.

Rápidamente pegó el cuaderno a su pecho, agradeciendo que la persona no haya podido verlo.

-¡Su Alteza! -exclamó al mismo tiempo, su mirada azulada encontrándose con la sonrisa irónica del príncipe Hans. Que asintió en reconocimiento.

-Señorita Snow -él alzó su mano, observando sus intenciones de levantarse-. No es necesario que realice una reverencia, no tengo problema alguno en no recibirla, principalmente queriendo disfrutar momentos de tranquilidad en el jardín.

Elsa asintió y apartó sus ojos de la mirada esmeralda, su vista recorrió una de las dos fuentes de piedra que decoraban el patio trasero de las seis casas; las numerosas macetas con flores violetas, rosadas, amarillas, blancas y rojas; las enredaderas que ascendían en algunas de las paredes; las ventanas y puertas de madera de las otras casas; las bancas de piedra en diferentes puntos de la estancia.

Él aclaró su garganta y ella realizó un gran esfuerzo en no sonrojarse, volvió a mirar al hombre vestido de manera informal, sólo lucía pantalones color marrón, botas negras y camisa blanca. Un atuendo que comúnmente portaba.

Con delicadeza cerró su cuaderno y él, sin ser invitado, ocupó el espacio vacío de la banca en que se encontraba.

-¿Disfrutando de la primavera? -comentó el ojiverde de forma jovial, mirándole.

-Así es, su Alteza -respondió tranquilizándose, el pelirrojo no pudo haber visto lo que dibujaba-. ¿Lleva mucho tiempo aquí afuera? -no quiso decir 'observándome'.

-En realidad acabo de salir y le vi sentada dibujando, pensé que podría aceptar la propuesta que me hizo la otra noche -manifestó él sonriente. Ella asintió, pero miró recelosa el cuaderno que apretaba contra su pecho.

-Me temo que, éste en especial, no puedo mostrárselo, su Alteza -indicó con calma, y observó que la expresión de él decayó unos momentos, antes de recuperarla.

-Comprendo -agregó él y ella negó.

-Me gustaría enseñarle alguno de mis dibujos, pero de otro cuaderno -expresó, con reserva.

-Todos tenemos derecho a tratar nuestros asuntos personales, no se preocupe, señorita Snow -él sonrió, conciliador. Elsa asintió.

-Sin embargo, tendrá que ser en otro momento, cuando tenga el indicado conmigo -comentó, guardando los carboncillos en el pequeño estuche de madera.

-¿Por qué no ahora?, ¿supone algún problema buscarlo? -cuestionó el pelirrojo, percatándose que la rubia tenía intención de irse.

-Ninguno, su Alteza, sin embargo ha sido mucho tiempo el que hemos compartido aquí y los vecinos creerán cosas que no son, principalmente si yo entro a mi hogar y regreso trayéndole algo -comentó la joven de manera firme.

-¿Qué habrían de pensar, señorita Snow? -preguntó Hans indeciso, olvidando momentáneamente a qué se refería ella.

-Podrían creer que está cortejándome, su Alteza -dijo la rubia, juntando los objetos en su regazo.

-¿Por qué habría de importar aquello? -quiso saber el pelirrojo, y le vio unir sus manos, carente de guantes.

Recordó que desde un año atrás, aproximadamente, ella no los llevaba más que en fiestas de noche. Y también, observando el gesto de fragilidad, se percató de lo que ella hablaba.

Pese a ser una mujer muy atractiva, realmente ningún hombre se había atrevido a cortejarla, debido a que ella era extremadamente reservada y a veces insegura -aunque también le parecía que la joven no les daba oportunidad-. Si pareciera que él tenía alguna intención con ella y después no ocurría nada, en vez de recibir la atención adecuada por obtener su interés, sería objeto de comentarios malintencionados provenientes de la gente.

Él ya había superado la etapa en que le importaba lo que otros pensaran, pero ella no.

Hans asintió.

-No era mi intención afectarle, señorita Snow. Ya habrá otro momento en que podré ver sus dibujos, sé que serán completamente impresionantes.

-Se lo agradezco -manifestó ella, en actitud reservada. Y a Hans no le agradó su incomodidad.

-¿Ha hecho aves? -comentó, antes de dejar que ella se fuera y recordara precisamente lo anterior.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Retratos de personas?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Entonces espero que yo no sea el único que haya imaginado al Duque de Weselton asemejando a una gallina con el principio de su baile -la joven esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Lo ha hecho?

Ella titubeó, aunque él se percató de la diversión en sus bonitos ojos azules.

-No se preocupe, será un secreto entre los dos -y escuchó una pequeña carcajada que le quitó el estrés que le ocasionaba la revisión de documentos.

-Debo irme, su Alteza, espero disfrute su día -deseó ella y él se levantó al mismo tiempo en que la rubia lo hacía. La brisa de la temporada movió la falda de su vestido azul, el color que ella acostumbraba a utilizar, mismo que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos -y que le hacía lucir muy bien-.

-Espero que usted también lo haga, señorita Snow -agregó ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la joven, que asintió antes de entrar a su hogar. Él se dedicó a hacer lo mismo, con ánimos renovados para continuar con el papeleo.

* * *

_Año de 1863: Dos nuevos médicos han llegado para quedarse._

...

En los once años que llevaba conociendo a Hans Westerguard, ése era el primero en que sus encuentros eran verdaderamente amistosos y tardados, reflexionaba la joven de cabellos rubios una semana después, mirando con ojos asombrados que el pelirrojo entraba a su hogar, acompañado de su tía Gerda.

Él lucía muy imponente en el salón de té de paredes color crema con detalles rosados; los diseños de flores no le hacían parecer femenino.

-Su Alteza ha aceptado mi invitación a compartir el té con nosotras, Elsa. Ocupará el lugar de Anna, que salió con el señor Bjorgman -le hizo saber la mujer de cabellos castaños. La joven asintió y se levantó del sofá rosado para hacerle una reverencia, que fue devuelta con una inclinación de cabeza de parte del pelirrojo.

Pocas veces él aceptaba las invitaciones amables de Gerda, se recordó Elsa ofreciéndole asiento; su tía se retiró para pedir que prepararan la bandeja.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Snow? -saludó él, dirigiendo sus ojos esmeralda hacia ella.

-Perfectamente, su Alteza -le vio realizar una mueca-. La primavera no es mi temporada favorita, pero la encuentro agradable.

-Creo que puedo concederle el derecho a llamarme por mi apellido, señorita Snow -ofreció él antes de hacer una sonrisa de lado-. Prefiero escuchar el Westerguard de sus labios antes que mi título.

-Pero, su -él enarcó una ceja-, señor Westerguard -corrigió-, eso no sería correcto.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Ella sonrió.

-Podría llamarme así cuando estemos con personas de confianza y de la otra manera en presencia de gente distinta -señaló el joven y a Elsa no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

-¿No creerá que vengo a compartir sólo un poco de té? -él sonrió con arrogancia, ella le miró interrogante, aunque el pensamiento sí recorrió su cabeza-. No insulte mi inteligencia, señorita Snow, sé que se ha preguntado qué hago aquí.

La rubia sonrió.

-Mucho mejor, he venido porque aún tengo la esperanza de poder ver los bocetos que me prometió -Elsa se sonrojó, exactamente en el mismo momento que su tía entraba.

-Es muy agradable saber que hay otras personas con las que Elsa puede mantener una conversación amena -dijo la mujer mayor; una sirviente entró tras de ella, cargando la bandeja de té con tazas de porcelana blanca y una tetera con diseños florales.

Elsa esperó a que la joven saliera de la habitación para comenzar a servir la bebida.

-Su sobrina es muy agradable, no sería caballeroso de mi parte, pero hay quienes no pueden soportar que una joven esté dotada de inteligencia mayor a la de ellos -la rubia agradeció el gran control que aprendió con los años, porque de no tenerlo el té habría ensuciado la alfombra.

Repartió las tazas y un cosquilleo le recorrió cuando sus manos rozaron las del príncipe, aun cuando los pequeños platos no debieron hacer que se tocaran.

-Escuchar palabras como ésas de un joven como usted es un completo halago, su Alteza -pronunció su tía con sencillez, Elsa reconoció el brillo de diversión en sus ojos oscuros.

-Ciertamente -reconoció la rubia-, pero no habrían que ser repetidas en otra habitación.

El pelirrojo rió, sus ojos se mostraron alegres.

-Señorita Snow, usted debería ser la primera en querer repetirlos -ella iba a negar cuando él agregó: -Es una broma, no se aflija. Es una lástima que no todos puedan percatarse de su encanto, me incluyo entre ese grupo por algún periodo de tiempo -las dos mujeres le dieron su atención-. Hemos sido vecinos durante años y sólo hasta ahora reparo en cosas que no hacía antes. A analizar ciertos detalles de mi vecina.

Elsa pensó que él se refería a sus poderes y tal vez Gerda también, porque su boca formó una delgada línea -su tía sabía de sus habilidades desde que ella era una niña-.

-Me refiero a que, si no es gran atrevimiento, ser reservada es sólo una parte de su personalidad, no habría que tener problemas con ello, señorita Snow -indicó el pelirrojo amable, observando las expresiones que recorrieron los rostros de las dos mujeres. No se imaginaba qué podrían haber creído, era intuitivo, observador y calculador, pero no pensaba que ellas entendieran que las espiaba.

Ambas asintieron.

Decidió agregar otra cosa para tranquilizarlas.

-También a veces ésa es la manera en que un artista se enfrenta al mundo, hay algunos que se apartan para poder mostrar el aprecio que tienen por lo que les rodea, dedicarse a observarlo… y así plasmarlo en sus bellas obras -observó el diminuto sonrojo en la joven, que brevemente se levantó para extraer un cuaderno de cubierta dorada, mismo que le entregó con un asentimiento.

La señora Gerda aplaudió.

-No sé dónde he estado que no me he percatado de la amistad que ustedes comparten, son pocas las personas que conocen la actividad que le gusta realizar a Elsa -por alguna razón, a Hans le agradó el comentario.

-Me gusta pensar que su sobrina me considera su amigo, señora -reconoció, para su propio asombro. Todos esos años sólo tomaba la presencia de Elsa Snow como un constante en su vida en Arendelle, como la jovencita -dos años menor- que vivía frente a su casa, y que acostumbraba a sentarse junto a la ventana de la biblioteca a leer.

Que otras veces encontraba en el jardín dibujando.

Y cantando canciones tristes en su habitación.

O comiendo chocolates en su balcón.

Con quien encontraba vagos momentos para conversar.

Abrió el cuaderno y se encontró con el dibujo de un pájaro con alas extendidas.

Como se los dijo a las mujeres, de pronto se había dado cuenta que sí sabía detalles de ella, pero que los había dejado aparte por alguna razón.

¿Por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en percatarse que la conocía?

Él podía enlistar todo lo que notaba en otros, pero con ella no lo hacía.

Para él, Elsa era sólo… Elsa.

Siempre había algo que le sorprendía y otra cosa que le impedía desbaratarla para analizarla -era a la única a quien no había buscado debilidades para tomar ventaja-.

Dio vuelta a la página y vio el retrato de Anna jugando con dos muñecas.

Alzó la mirada para observar a la joven, que disfrutaba del té, su bebida favorita.

Antes le había ignorado por algún motivo, pero ya no seguiría haciéndolo. Elsa sí le importaba.

Tarde o temprano debía haberse dado cuenta de que ella tenía un algo que a sus ojos no la hacía como a todos los demás.

Ese algo provocó que la colocara en un pedestal, que la hiciera inalcanzable y maravillosa.

Lo cual era irónico, el príncipe era él. Aunque, ciertamente, ella podría haber sido una reina.

Debía descubrir qué era eso que le hacía separarla de la multitud y arreglar el daño que había provocado su ignorancia.

* * *

_Año de 1863: Ha iniciado la humilde construcción de un orfanato en Arendelle._

...

Las actitudes del pelirrojo tenían confundida a Elsa.

Antes podían considerarse vecinos, conocidos. Ahora podría decirse que eran… amigos.

Sí.

Por muy extraño que fuera eso.

Su corazón se aceleraba al repetir la palabra. Tenía la certeza que no podrían ser otra cosa por la negativa de él a casarse.

Pero en todos esos años no habían sido precisamente amigos.

Incluso cuando se casara seguiría estando feliz por ello. Era un avance mayor a los siete años que llevaba enamorada de él y con eso se conformaría.

No buscaría enamorarlo porque ocasionaría su sufrimiento si no funcionaba.

Así que sólo debían quedar como amigos.

¿Cuántas veces había repetido la palabra desde que él lo dijo cuando compartieron el té?

Muchas.

Y ella no era infantil, pero podía justificar su actitud culpando a los siete años en que se encontraba enamorada de él.

Se encogió de hombros y se recostó en su cama.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el día en que le mostró sus bocetos. A partir de aquel encontraron momentos para conversar tranquilamente y conocer bien al vecino que 'ambos' habían ignorado.

La mayor parte era cuando le invitaba a tomar té y otras en los diferentes eventos a los que ambos asistían. Unas cuantas eran durante sus encuentros en el jardín.

Nada de eso podía ser considerado privado o malinterpretado por alguien más.

Lo cual era lo más conveniente, porque no quería atraer atención indeseada.

No, eso era lo que menos quería.

Principalmente cuando salía a ver a su amigo Olaf, el muñeco de nieve al que le había dado vida el verano del año anterior, al crear la mayor tormenta de nieve que hubiera arrasado en Arendelle.

Todos creyeron que fueron las inclemencias de la naturaleza, pero sólo Anna, Gerda y ella conocían la verdadera historia.

Había salido a practicar cerca de las montañas como todas las semanas, siempre había procurado hacerlo temprano para que Anna no se diera cuenta, pero su hermana sí lo había hecho.

Y un día le siguió.

Cuando ella se había percatado se asustó y lastimó a la de cabellos anaranjados lanzándole un ataque de hielo. Con su dolor provocó que una gran tormenta azotara el reino.

Misma que duró toda la semana en que se alejó, ocultándose en un castillo de hielo hecho por ella misma.

Pero Anna creyó en su ella y salió en su búsqueda, aun cuando cada vez se encontraba más débil, sólo teniendo la ayuda de su amigo Olaf y las palabras de los trolls de que el amor era la clave. Cuando le encontró, discutieron y el control sobre el castillo se perdió, provocando que comenzara a resquebrajarse.

Antes de congelarse por completo su hermana menor le empujó para que el hielo no le dañara. Y Elsa le vio brillar perdiendo todas las capas heladas.

Ahí había comprendido el consejo de los trolls.

Y poco a poco fue encontrando la manera de controlar sus poderes correctamente.

Hacía un año desde que no había provocado más nevadas repentinas.

Se aseguraría de no volver a hacerlas.

.

Hans iba caminando con tranquilidad en una zona apartada del pueblo cuando reconoció a la señorita Snow entrando a los bosques.

Realmente no tenía su cara completamente descubierta, pero hubiera reconocido esas manos y ese andar en cualquier parte.

Así que la siguió, los asuntos que le tenían en una tienda de artesanías habían concluido, por lo que no había que preocuparse de otras cosas salvo en lo que Elsa estaba haciendo en una zona peligrosa.

Era primavera, pero los lobos nunca se apartaban del todo de las zonas bajas y ella podría resultar lastimada.

Se le congelaba la sangre de sólo pensar verla herida.

Caminó a una distancia prudente de ella, le vio mirar en diferentes direcciones antes de llamar a un Olaf.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago al imaginar que ella había ido a reunirse con un enamorado. Pero uno con malas intenciones, no uno digno de ella, porque si le hubiera querido para bien le habría cortejado correctamente.

Empuñó la mano cuando ella observó con preocupación los árboles altos del bosque, buscando a la persona con quien fuera a reunirse.

Ella volvió a gritar a Olaf y él no pudo resistirlo más, salió de su escondite. La convencería de que ese hombre no era bueno para ella.

Él era mucho mejor.

Y ese pensamiento provocó muchas emociones en él.

Avanzó mientras ella se encontraba concentrada en la tarea de buscar al idiota que la tenía oculta.

-Señorita Snow -llamó con voz firme. Ella volteó y la encontró demasiado pálida, claro que había sido descubierta.

-Su…su…señor…Hans -pronunció la rubia.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -cuestionó con tono duro-. Es peligroso estar en lugares como éste.

Ella asintió y él adivinó sus intenciones de cambiar el tema.

-No trate de buscar excusas, quiero la verdad, Elsa -utilizó su nombre con enojo, provocado por la protección que ella le daba al tal 'Olaf'.

-No creo que le haya permitido llamarme de aquella forma -manifestó ella de manera suave, acorde a su personalidad. Dos días atrás se permitieron utilizar sus nombres, pero no empleando aquella clase de tonos.

-No me cambie el tema, ¿quién la cita aquí que no tiene la decencia de presentarse en su casa como lo haría un caballero?

Ella abrió los ojos, asombrada por sus palabras, mucho más cuando ambos escucharon una voz infantil que exclamó:

-¡Elsa!, lo siento, me distraje observando una bonita flor -y fue el turno de Hans de asombrarse, tras de ella había un muñeco de nieve, parlante, con una nube sobre su cabeza.

Miró los ojos azules de ella, que se suavizaron antes de voltear e hincarse.

-Hola amiguito, ¿cómo era la flor?

-Era, era… ¡hermosa! -dijo el pequeño llevando dos de sus manitas a su cara, en un gesto completamente tierno.

Hans estaba pasmado. Y el muñeco se dirigió a él.

-¡Hola! Soy Olaf, y adoro los abrazos, ¿tú eres?

Abrió la boca y no dejó escapar sonido audible. Escuchó que 'Olaf' murmuró un '¿acaso es sordo o tiene algún problema?'.

-Es otro amigo -musitó la rubia, mirándole preocupada. Él aclaró su garganta.

-Hans -expresó con dificultad, tratando de recuperarse de la impresión.

¡¿Cómo era que ella conocía a un muñeco parlante?!

No.

¡¿Cómo podía existir un muñeco parlante?!

Se apartó y apoyó en un árbol, tratando de pensar.

.

La joven observó al pelirrojo mientras conversaba con su amiguito. Anna y Elsa se turnaban para realizarle visitas tres o cuatro veces por semana, o normalmente todos los días. Les afligía que él tuviera que permanecer como secreto, pero también temían las consecuencias que ello pudiera acarrear. Tenían que esperar al momento correcto para poder revelar su secreto.

Olaf le dio un abrazo a la rubia antes de perderse en el bosque nuevamente, Elsa agradecía que él tuviera la compañía de los animalillos del bosque y del encogido Marshmallow -su guardia del castillo, demasiado malhumorado para ir a saludarle-. La joven se despidió agitando su mano y con lentitud se aproximó a Hans.

Ella sabía que aquella no iba a ser una conversación sencilla.

Elsa permanecía callada mientras el príncipe seguía revolviendo sus cabellos, sus ojos verdes mirando al cielo.

Hans estaba buscando la forma de tocar el tema, no quería ser demasiado brusco con ella. Había analizado poco a poco muchos de los detalles de todos esos años, su reserva, los movimientos de sus manos, que no tuviera vistazo de ella durante la nevada del año anterior, su piel fría, los guantes.

El incidente de siete años atrás.

-¿Por qué no me lo contó, Elsa? -preguntó, sintiéndose herido, mirando los ojos culpables de Elsa.

-¿Disculpe?, ¿decírselo? -corroboró ella-. ¿Por qué habría de confiarle mi secreto tomando en cuenta el tipo de relación que tenemos?

-¡Cierto! -exclamó sarcástico, entendiendo aquello como una traición-. Como no soy digno de tu confianza.

-¡El año pasado se lo dije a Anna! -Hans no se percató de lo lógico del argumento.

-Tenía derecho a saberlo -arguyó en respuesta.

-Somos sólo amigos -devolvió la rubia, odiando el significado de las palabras que salieron de su boca-. ¿Qué motivos podrían haber para decírtelo?

-Merecía saber con quién me relacionaba -respondió Hans sin pensarlo realmente, la palabra 'amigos' provocó que no tomara en cuenta lo que dijo.

-¿Con quién te relacionabas? -susurró ella, perdiendo la voz.

Él se percató de su error y sintió que una pequeña brisa fría les envolvía.

-No… no era eso lo que quería decir -musitó alzando su mano, queriendo acercarse a ella, que dio un paso hacia atrás.

-No se preocupe, su Alteza -sólo eso le bastó para saber que debía arreglarlo-. Le ruego que en respeto a los años de conocernos no… -murmuró la rubia.

Él negó.

-No me atrevería a hacerte algo, Elsa. Trata de escucharme, perdí el control -ella detuvo uno de sus pasos-. Me afectó que no confiarás en mí, pero tú estabas en todo tu derecho, no tenías por qué decírmelo, yo no te he dicho que colecciono barcos dentro de las botellas o que cuando era niño caminaba dormido -el pelirrojo avanzó hacia ella-. Lo principal es, que ahora que lo sé, te aseguro que no te temo. No eres un monstruo. No pienso que lo seas.

Se percató de las emociones que inundaban los ojos azules de ella y cómo la temperatura iba adquiriendo su nivel normal.

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? -a ella le costaba creerle, y él supo que sus siguientes acciones serían de extrema relevancia.

-Porque te conozco y me importas, Elsa -reveló antes de atraerla para besarla. Llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo mientras sus labios tomaban posesión de los de ella, delgados y sonrosados… dulces, tal como los imaginaba en su mente. La mano en su cintura la acercó más a él, para abrazarla y no separarse, demostrándole que la ventisca no hacía diferencia alguna.

Porque era ella.

Elsa.

No era un algo, sino toda ella, que le asombraba y fascinaba, que le hacía destacarla entre las demás, hacerla inalcanzable para no dañarla y ajena para no tentarle.

Tratarla indiferente para sólo admirarla desde lejos y maravillarse con sus cualidades.

Pero aquello ya no se repetiría.

Ahora que se había dado cuenta de su importancia, seguiría las palabras de su hermano.

Elsa Snow se volvería su esposa.

.

Se separaron y él le abrazó.

Elsa se encontraba sin palabras, ¿qué significaba aquello?

Su corazón latía rápidamente, recuperándose de todas las emociones sentidas en cuestión de minutos. Dolor, ira, resentimiento, miedo, amor, confianza,…

La rubia no sabía cuántas ni en qué orden.

¿Por qué había tenido que besarla?

-No me pidas que me aleje, porque no lo haré, Elsa -manifestó él apartando su cara y mirándole a los ojos. Portaba la sonrisa arrogante que le caracterizaba-. Sólo me gustaría conocer la historia completa, de tus labios.

Asintió, era justo.

Sin embargo, ella también quería saber el porqué de sus acciones.

De cualquier forma, procedió desde el comienzo. El cómo descubrieron sus poderes, el momento en que Anna salió lastimada a los cinco años, las palabras de los trolls y la pérdida de las memorias de su hermana, el tiempo que le tomó controlarlo, las nevadas repentinas, la tormenta del año anterior.

Todo se lo dijo.

Excepto un hecho importante.

* * *

_Año de 1864: Se ha dado gran impulso a la exportación de artículos de los artesanos locales._

...

Hans tuvo el penoso error de no haber aclarado sus intenciones con Elsa porque, después del beso, a pesar de tener dos semanas cortejándola oficialmente, ella no se había percatado siquiera. Le obsequiaba rosas, paseaban juntos por las calles, compartían tres bailes en los eventos -cuando sólo dos era revelar interés-, le llamaba por su nombre en público, tomaba su mano.

¡La estaba cortejando para pedirle que fuera su esposa!

Todos lo habían notado y para ella había pasado desapercibido aquel hecho.

Pero no se preguntaba el por qué.

Algo le preocupaba a la rubia y él quería saber qué era.

Siempre quería tener un paso adelante, mas no era por eso. No saber lo que le preocupaba a ella era una situación que le distraía.

¿Qué preocupación podría tener Elsa?

Sin embargo, ése fue el peor día para afrontarla.

Le acompañó al bosque para su visita habitual con Olaf, después de esperar unos minutos a que ella tomara la ventaja. La encontró un poco más alejada que la vez anterior, en un espacio que era rodeado por árboles que dejaban un área redonda llena de flores coloridas, donde el pasto no era muy alto por la ausencia de luz.

Ella observaba con preocupación a su alrededor.

-Elsa -llamó-, ¿qué ocurre?

-Olaf no aparece -susurró ella avanzando al sitio donde Hans se encontraba-. Nunca había tardado tanto en salir.

Escucharon un movimiento a su derecha, los ojos azules se iluminaron antes de que ambos reconocieran la voz que hablaba.

-¡Sé que es por aquí donde he visto a la bruja que sacaba hielo de sus manos! -fueron las palabras pronunciadas por el Duque de Weselton. Hans no lo pensó dos veces y haló de Elsa para ocultarse tras dos árboles de tronco ancho.

Acarició su mano para tranquilizarla y desabrochó la capa que le cubría, si llegaban a descubrirlos era mejor que el duque pensara se debía a otro motivo. Escucharon con atención al anciano, que siempre acostumbraba a hablar en volumen alto:

-Acérquense inútiles, en algún momento deberá llegar, dos veces le he visto en estos rumbos -seguramente se lo decía a sus dos guardaespaldas.

Hans sintió cómo unos dedos tocaban la parte posterior de su pierna, bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Elsa lo hacía.

Olaf les saludó divertido colocando un dedo frente a su boca para indicarles silencio.

El pelirrojo suspiró de alivio al ver sonreír a la rubia.

Sin embargo, el duque seguía hablando.

-Nunca creí que esos inviernos pudieran ser repentinos. ¡Yo atraparé a la bruja!, seré el héroe y después reclamaré el trono del reino de Arendelle -exclamó el duque con triunfo. Hans negó ante el discurso, ya intuía que era demasiado el interés del anciano.

Estuvo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que la siguiente acción de Elsa le sorprendió.

Ella le abrazó.

Aunque por muy sorprendido que estuviera no dudó en rodear el cuerpo menudo con sus brazos. El duque tendría que pasar por su cadáver antes de hacerle algo a ella, Elsa tenía cómo defenderse -aunque era tan pacífica que lo último que se le ocurriría sería dañar a alguien-, pero él no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados. Cortaría el cuello del anciano antes de permitir que él pusiera sus huesudas manos sobre ella.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante el tiempo que Weselton esperó y unos cuantos segundos después de que se hubiera ido.

Elsa se separó y él vio la mirada fortalecida de la joven.

Sus convicciones estaban en proteger aquellos a los que quería.

Ella se arrodilló para abrazar con fuerza a su pequeño amigo.

-No te preocupes amiguito, yo resolveré la situación. Tú y Marshmallow tendrán que alejarse a lo alto durante un tiempo, mientras arreglo varios asuntos. Después podrán pasear por el pueblo sin algún problema -prometió la joven-. Sólo necesitaré un mes.

-Yo confío en ti, Elsa -dijo el muñeco de nieve antes de irse.

Hans observaba el intercambio, haciendo sus propios planes. Le tomó de la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-Cásate conmigo -pidió sin pensarlo, no era la mejor proposición del mundo, pero lo decía con las mejores intenciones.

-¿Perdón? -cuestionó la rubia. Él sonrió de lado.

-Elsa, acabas de escuchar a Weselton, descubrirá que eres tú y le dirá a todos que eres una bruja, su influencia es muy grande, necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado que te proteja, yo puedo hacerlo, mi apellido y mi título te respaldarían -acarició el rostro de la joven con suavidad.

-No puedo hacerte eso, Hans. Tú no quieres casarte, no haré que te sacrifiques por mí, yo encontraré la manera de resolver este asunto. Si no hay solución, me iré -expresó ella con firmeza.

El pensamiento de ella yéndose caló hondo en su ser. Finalmente entendió qué era eso que le hizo ser tan ciego todos esos años.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, Elsa. No es algún sacrificio casarme contigo, no dejaré que él te haga daño.

-Es muy noble de tu parte, pero… -le interrumpió.

-Elsa, no estoy haciéndolo bien, deseo casarme contigo porque te amo, el asunto de Weselton es una excusa de mi parte -nunca había dicho palabras más ciertas que esa. Le había enamorado todo de ella, su timidez, su firmeza, su falta de egoísmo, su gran corazón, su sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, la pequeña risa que dejaba escapar cuando no podía controlarse; la imagen de realeza que ofrecía cuando se sentaba a pintar en la banca de piedra que quedaba frente a la puerta de su casa; la concentración que siempre mostraba al ubicarse en el sillón violeta de la biblioteca; el amor que tenía hacia sus seres queridos.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? Pero no importaba, ahora lo sabía.

Una lágrima descendió por el rostro de Elsa.

-¿Me amas? -susurró ella, él asintió, inclinándose tomar sus labios con infinita lentitud y ternura, succionándoles levemente, provocando que un suspiro abandonara la boca de ella.

Quiso delinear sus labios para profundizar el beso, pero aquel no era el momento. Se apartó sin quererlo.

-No sé por qué me tomó tanto tiempo darme cuenta, pero estoy completamente seguro de que te amo, Elsa. Sé que no dejaré de hacerlo aun cuando muchos sucesos ocurran.

-Yo también te amo -musitó la joven, él abrió los ojos impresionado, realmente todas sus aptitudes de observador disminuían cuando se trataba de ella-. En realidad, llevo tiempo haciéndolo.

La abrazó.

-Soy un maldito egoísta, pero no sabes cuánto me alegra oírlo. Siento haber tardado mucho en percatarme de mis sentimientos -la sintió moverse bajo él, riéndose-. Dime que te casarás conmigo, Elsa. No deseo otra cosa más que esa.

Ella aceptó.

* * *

_Año de 1864: Se han fortalecido las relaciones de Arendelle con otras naciones._

...

Elsa se encontraba en una nube.

Hans le había dicho que le amaba. El hombre que ella había amado por tanto tiempo correspondía sus sentimientos. Cuando ya había decidido que lo mejor era enterrarlos y continuar con su vida.

Se había rendido ante la oportunidad de tener algo con él. Ni siquiera había notado que le cortejó durante unas semanas.

Mas tenía sus motivos.

Otras preocupaciones.

Que debían ser resueltas en un solo mes.

Además que tenía que contárselo a su prometido antes de que se casaran en tres semanas, tal como el anuncio del periódico decía.

Avanzó hasta la ventana de su biblioteca para cerrar las cortinas, luego se ubicó tras el escritorio de madera. Los numerosos tomos le dieron la confianza de que la decisión tomada era la correcta, ya no podía respetar la decisión de su padre.

Abrió el cajón para extraer el pequeño retrato de sus progenitores en el mismo instante que Anna, Gerda y Kai entraron. Caminaron hasta quedar frente a ella, los dos últimos hicieron una reverencia.

-No esperaré los dos meses que restan para cumplir veinticinco, ya es tiempo que Arendelle conozca la identidad de su reina -anunció con firmeza, los tres asintieron.

* * *

_Año de 1865: Las medidas de seguridad contra animales salvajes han aumentado._

...

Restaban cinco días para la ceremonia de matrimonio con Hans y ella no le había dicho la verdad sobre quién era. Sentía temor ante su reacción, pero la verdad era que también tenía una dosis de desconfianza, conocía ese vago anhelo del pelirrojo de alguna vez ser rey.

Confiaba que él no se casaría con ella por serlo o le dejaría plantada por el secreto, sino que temía la reacción que pudiera tener por ser lo que él siempre quiso, por estar un escalón más arriba.

No podía evitarlo, le amaba, pero era consciente de que -como ella- tampoco era un dechado de virtudes. Hans era caballeroso, atento, observador, educado e inteligente, pero también arrogante, egoísta e incluso envidioso.

Mientras arreglaba algunos documentos para la construcción del hospital que había diseñado se percató que el pelirrojo se encontraba en su estudio.

Elsa suspiró, no podía seguir retrasándolo. Se acercó a la ventana y él le saludó, ella movió su mano indicándole que le invitaba a hacerle compañía.

Le vio asentir, ella se alejó del marco antes de salir de la habitación para abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-Vamos a la biblioteca -pidió de manera suave, guiándole a uno de sus santuarios.

Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, ya había tomado su decisión.

-Sentémonos en el sillón -él asintió, avanzando a través de la alfombra marrón para ubicarse en los asientos.

-Finalmente me dirás lo que te mantiene distraída -le dijo Hans, sonriendo de lado.

La rubia suspiró y asintió. Abrió la boca pero no dejó escapar sonido. Él tomó su mano, sabría que en unos instantes la soltaría.

-Cuando mi madre descubrió mis poderes durante su embarazo, ella y mi padre se preocuparon por las repercusiones que pudieran tener sobre mí, el efecto que tendrían esa y otras responsabilidades para mi bienestar; así que no hicieron de conocimiento público mucha información sobre lo relacionado a mi persona. Como mis cumpleaños, mis retratos o mi nombre. Hicieron lo mismo con mi hermana, para ser equitativos, nuestro hogar mantuvo sus puertas cerradas pero siempre estuvo lleno de alegría, era tranquilo, sin presiones -sintió aflojarse el agarre-. Después del accidente con Anna cuando yo tenía ocho, mi padre decidió que confiaba en mí lo suficiente, pero que aun conociendo mis responsabilidades me daría una vida normal hasta los veinticinco años sin importar lo que ocurriera… yo me prepararía para lo que un día sería pero podría estar más interesada en hallar la forma de controlar mis poderes -él cerró los ojos-. Y me sirvió demasiado, era cierto que mantenía una relación no muy cercana a mi hermana, pero que no supieran quiénes éramos dio grandes beneficios, podíamos disfrutar de nuestra infancia, algunas veces nos mezclábamos durante el verano, como si fueran vacaciones.

Pausó unos momentos, recordando.

-Al tener once mis padres murieron y yo decidí que nuestra residencia guardaba demasiados buenos recuerdos, que no harían bien a Anna o a mí. Le pedí a Gerda que fingiera ser mi tía por más tiempo y pretendiéramos instalarnos definitivamente en Arendelle; unas semanas después éste lugar se convirtió en nuestro hogar. Ante el dolor de la muerte de mis padres yo me alejé más de mi hermana, pero ella ya tenía más personas con quien convivir, pequeños de su edad que le considerarían su igual. Resultó ser un buen arreglo por diez años -Hans soltó su mano y cubrió su cara-, porque un rey no necesita ascender hasta ser mayor de edad.

-La reina secreta de Arendelle -musitó el pelirrojo.

-Todo el pueblo sabía el tiempo en que mi madre estuvo embarazada, no la fecha en que dio a luz. Eran conscientes de cuándo debía ascender al trono. Pero yo quise cumplir la voluntad de mi padre y no mostrarme hasta los veinticinco, incluso le pedí a mis tíos del reino de Corona que se encargaran, pero no pude dejarles aquella responsabilidad. Se me coronó en privado y ellos fueron quienes lo afirmaron. Desde entonces he aprovechado el anonimato para conocer las verdaderas necesidades de la gente, los arreglos y avances, hechos que habrían sido más difíciles de conocer teniendo las limitaciones de mi título como reina.

Él rió sarcástico.

-¡Qué divertido debió haber sido! -exclamó-. Principalmente que tu prometido no lo sabe sino hasta unos días de convertirte en su esposa, seguramente habría pasado desapercibido el hecho de que el clérigo te llamara Elsa de Arendelle.

-Pensaba decírtelo, pero no sabía cómo.

-Lo sé, lo último que quieres es herir a los demás -dijo el ojiverde suspirando.

Comenzó a reír en volumen alto.

-Y yo que pensaba que mi 'poder' te habría servido para enfrentar a Weselton -calló un momento-, pero ¡claro!, lo que te preocupaba era que te quitara tu puesto.

Eso era lo que Elsa esperaba, que trataran el tema de su posición.

-No, lo siento, lo que te preocupaba era lo que él pudiera hacerle a los demás -afirmó el pelirrojo-. Seguramente aceptaste mi proposición por lástima, el pobrecito de Hans quiso ser rey, puedo dárselo y hacerle feliz, ¡así no se sentirá patético cuando descubra que su protección no valía la pena!

-Hans -susurró.

Él negó y salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

_Año de 1865: Ha comenzado la construcción del primer hospital en Arendelle, que podrá dar mejor atención a la creciente población._

...

Hans apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta de salida de su casa, golpeándose por ser tan idiota.

¡¿Qué habían sido los reclamos que hizo a Elsa tres días atrás?!

No le había dolido mucho que no se lo dijera sino que había sentido envidia de ella.

¡Envidia!

¡De la mujer que amaba!

En vez de considerarse afortunado porque ella consideraba tenerlo a su lado para reinar juntos.

-Idiota -masculló de nuevo.

Merecía llamarse a sí mismo de aquella forma.

En vez de disfrutar que no había nada más oculto entre él y Elsa, había pasado apartado de ella los días previos a su enlace.

Ignorándole de una forma peor a como lo hacía antes.

Si a él le había dolido no imaginaba lo que ella había sentido, él apenas se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos y ella tenía años sintiéndolos.

-Idiota -repitió.

Principalmente lo era porque todavía no había hecho algo para arreglar las cosas y prefería estar golpeándose sólo a unos cuantos metros de poder llegar donde la rubia.

Escuchó golpes en la madera.

Eso le faltaba. Ahora su cabeza imaginaba el sonido que hacía al tocar esa superficie.

No, era una persona llamando a su puerta trasera.

La abrió y se encontró a su prometida con un puño alzado.

-Elsa -saludó, ella le hizo señal para que se acercaran a la banca junto a la fuente.

Al llegar alzó un cuaderno azul y se lo colocó en su regazo.

Hans la miró extrañado antes de abrirlo.

Y se sintió más idiota.

Era él, Elsa le había dibujado muchas veces a lo largo de los años, en momentos que ni siquiera se recordaba haber hecho.

Saludando a un niño en la calle, ayudando al hijo de otro vecino a resolver una lección, invitando a bailar a una joven que no tenía posibilidades de casarse, verificando la atención del orfanato que se abrió un año atrás, riendo con una anciana en el parque.

Y otras de los años en que estuvo en Arendelle.

-Nunca has necesitado ser rey Hans -manifestó Elsa en tono bajo.

La atrajo hacia él y besó sus cabellos.

-Siento enojarme contigo, Elsa -ella se iba a separar para hablar, pero lo evitó-. No me justifiques, me enojé por la razón equivocada, pude haberlo hecho porque no me dijeras pero escogí lo menos indicado. Siento haber tardado mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Siento haberte tratado como si no tuvieras importancia para mí. Siento que hayas tenido que ser tú la que diera el primer paso.

-Mejor dejémoslo en que te perdono y que comenzaremos de nuevo a partir de ahora -interrumpió Elsa-, tendremos suficientes malentendidos después de casados -agregó sonriente.

-Eres una perfecta diplomática -halagó con una sonrisa ladina-. Acepto.

* * *

_Año de 1865: Es inminente, las acciones de la misteriosa reina de Arendelle han sido en extremo beneficiosas para todos los habitantes. ¡Larga vida a la reina!_

...

Nueve días más tarde, el estatus de la nueva 'princesa de las Islas del Sur' volvería a cambiar.

Ese día se abrirían las puertas del castillo y ella revelaría a todos su verdadera identidad.

Era una suerte que le prestaran poca atención a la vivienda de la Familia de Arendelle, porque así pudo entrar sin que otros se percataran de que lo hizo. Después de que por años la gente había visto que sólo Kai salía de la propiedad, la atención al castillo disminuyó.

A nadie le importaba un sirviente.

Pero ese sirviente era el que se encargaba de hacerle llegar información sobre los tratados con otras naciones, los documentos importantes y las cuentas que debían manejarse. Él era su contacto con todo lo relacionado a su reino.

Gracias a Kai había podido hacer grandes cosas.

Incluso era él con quien su ahora esposo había tratado muchas veces.

Sonrió y se colocó la corona que utilizó una sola vez.

Tocó la campanilla para indicar que era momento de abrir las puertas y hacer que la gente entrara al patio central.

Alzó la falda larga de su vestido azul con escote de corazón, salió de la habitación que ocupó cuando niña para dirigirse al estudio de su padre, donde se ubicaba el balcón en que daría su discurso.

Restaba un mes para su cumpleaños veinticinco, pero no podía dejar que su reino cayera en manos del Duque de Weselton. Era muy tarde para pedir disculpas por estar oculta muchos años, pero no se arrepentía. Había hecho cosas buenas cuando su identidad no fue revelada.

En el salón se encontró a los reyes de Corona y al obispo que la coronó cuatro años atrás. Ellos estarían tras de ella para que a ningún habitante le quedara duda que ella era la heredera legítima.

Escuchó a la gente hablar fuera.

Volteó al oír que la puerta del salón se abría nuevamente.

Anna y Hans entraron, ellos eran los únicos que faltaban.

Asintió, colocó sus manos en las manijas de las puertas de cristal y abrió.

La exclamación de los habitantes fue unísona.

Sus acompañantes salieron tras de ella.

Elsa los miró a todos y alzó la cabeza con firmeza, como vio a su padre hacer cuando hablaba en la plaza, lugar en que daba sus discursos para no hacer abrir las puertas del castillo.

Todos los habitantes esperaron sin hacer ruido.

-Buenos días, habitantes de Arendelle -comenzó en voz alta-. Sé que muchas dudas recorren su cabeza, lamento ser la causante de todas ellas. Soy la hija del rey Adgar y la reina Idun, que descansen en paz. Aquella que nació hace veinticinco años y que hasta el día de hoy no habían conocido con el nombre que me correspondía. Desde hace cuatro años soy la reina que ha gobernado en las sombras, pero que ha estado presente entre todos ustedes, mezclándose para poder garantizarles un reino próspero e igualitario -hizo una pausa-. Hace algunos años el deseo de mi padre fue que yo tuviera una vida normal hasta llegar a la edad que oficialmente cumpliré en un mes, he tenido que adelantar aquella fecha para que el reino no quedara en manos de la persona incorrecta -todos voltearon al escuchar el grito del Duque de Weselton, que fue apresado por sus guardias para dirigirlo a su barco, donde Kai le entregaría el documento donde quedaba establecido que se romperían relaciones con él-. Lamento el silencio de todos estos años, una de las razones principales ha sido su seguridad. He sido yo quien accidentalmente provocó los inviernos repentinos de años pasados -el colectivo se asombró cuando ella creó escarcha alrededor de todos ellos-, mas he trabajado arduamente para controlarlo y les garantizo que ninguna de sus vidas estará en peligro. Espero verdaderamente que puedan aceptarme no como Elsa Snow o la princesa de las Islas del Sur, sino como la reina de Arendelle, la que he sido durante estos años -terminó dando un respiro.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, seguramente recordando lo mucho que había logrado los años mencionados. Permaneció de pie unos segundos antes de dar un paso atrás para darse la vuelta y entrar.

Y se escuchó la primera ovación.

-¡Larga vida a la reina Elsa! -gritó uno y todos comenzaron a repetirla.

Sonrió.

El año de mil ochocientos sesenta y cinco más de un secreto había sido revelado.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**No sé ni qué escribir verdaderamente en la nota.**

**Lo principal, la idea -y muchas escenas- me surgieron a partir de la novela _Enamorando a Mr. Bridgerton _de_ Julia Quinn_, en realidad no tengo ni idea cómo llegó a mis manos pero fue una lectura agradable para pasar el rato -si llegaran a considerar su lectura yo no me hago responsable por que lean escenas no aptas para menores XD-.**

**Otra cosa, en algún punto pudo haberse tornado confuso y dejado muchas dudas, pero mi memoria es mala conmigo y mi imaginación grande [lo que me hace leer T-T], así que comencé a escribir hasta llegar al final y cuando lo releí para checarlo no podía evitar agregar otra cosa, ¡pero no recordaba si eso podía afectar otra parte!, por lo que mejor lo dejé tal como lo acaban de leer. Comencé con una idea y se mezclaron diferentes cosas. Sin embargo, lo claro es que Elsa tenía muchos secretos XD. Además era OS.**

**¿El título?, pensé en muchos, pero lo dejé en 'Aun siendo tarde' por eso de que 'tarde o temprano' la verdad se descubre.**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí reciban un gran abrazo de mi parte \(^-^)/**

**¡Cuídense!**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
